Ales Loki
by Kagaya-mitsukai
Summary: A new girl has come to the school and Tohru invites her to sit with them at lunch. But what'll happen not even Ales is untouched by the zodiac curse. I hope you guess what 'spirit' possesses Ales Loki! Rating in case I get bored, and Kyo's bad mouth!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it. The main character is Ales Loki and she is a …actually I'm not going to tell you that yet. But read it carefully, I keep hinting at what she is! Also, I could't get my sister to edit, so if the grammar or spelling is bad, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket **

**POV 3rd person**

Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani watched the new girl as she was introduced to the class. "Tohru will want her to sit with us," whispered Saki.

"Yup," said the Yankee as she looked the girl over. The new kid had reddish-gold hair to her shoulder blades and gold/amber eyes. She wore jeans and her black tee shirt had a dragon/griffin-like drawing in gold on it.

"My name is Ales Loki. "Pleased to meant you. She smiled hesitantly, worrying where to go next. A girl with brown pig-tails called out from the back

"Come sit with us, Loki-san," called Tohru "My name is Tohru Honda. When Ales smiled and walked over she continued "and these are my friends, Saki and Arisa."

"Yo," said Arisa as Saki dipped her head in greeting. Ales returned the bow with a slightly deeper one. "Sit with us" Arisa said.

Kyo and Yuki, Tohru's classmates and in a way family, looked up from studying and glowering at each other to see who she was sitting with. "Do I know her?" they thought at the same time.

Loki-san was mainly unremarkable, the kind of girl people one tends to overlook. Even though she was reasonably pretty it wasn't exceptional. They both dismissed the thought and returned to their work.

**POV 1st Ales's**

At the lunch table I ate little, a plain bentos box. "Where do you guys live? I asked conversationally.

"I live a train ride's distance away and Arisa lives to the north," said Hanajima-san between bites of rice.

"Where do you live Loki-san" asked Honda-san brightly. She was beaming. She does everything happily doesn't she, I thought. It makes her very …motherly? Reentering the present I had little time to think of my answer.

"With my half-sister," I said, "my father died so I had nowhere else to go." I have this feeling Hanajima-san would know if I lied, so I bent the truth. It was a stretch but it worked.

**POV 3rd person**

Kyo and Yuki Sohma joined the four girls. Yuki was panting slightly and Kyo was smirking. "Damn ra- Yuki had to run from his Fan Club."

"Fan Club?" questioned Ales inadvertently drawing the table's attention away from the two boys to her.

"You're the new kid right" asked Kyo, still smirking, "I'm Kyo Sohma and this idiot is Yuki Sohma. Call me Kyo-kun; Sohma-kun and Kyo-san make me want to retch."

Ales nodded, and turned to Yuki who was looking both tired and irritated. "So you're Sohma-kun and he's Kyo-kun. Okay, what about this fan club?"

Despite her addressing her question to Yuki, it was Arisa who answered. "Yuki Sohma is known in this school as the Prince and he has a group of girls who worship the ground he walks on." She was laughing too, "We normal folk oughtn't to be near his Excellency."

"You guys shouldn't make fun of him," said the flustered Tohru.

As Arisa apologized Ales looked between the flushed Yuki and the laughing Kyo and tried to let go her long-held bias. "Are you two related?" She asked softly. Kyo stopped laughing and glared at Yuki.

Yuki, now cool and composed, replied shortly "Sadly." Then he turned to the other girls, "Where are Momiji and Haru?"

They haven't changed at all, thought Ales as Saki answered, "They're freshmen, and freshmen don't eat with us today."

"Are they more relatives?" asked Ales letting her voice sound slightly confused.

Yuki replied absently thinking on something else besides new girls. "Yep" he said.

Ales took the pause in the conversation to reach for her goal. "Actually Honda-san, earlier you asked where I live. My half-sister is going away for a week or two and I was wondering if you know any cheap inns where I could stay."

"Yup," said Tohru happily. "You can stay with us! . . . That is," she glanced at Yuki and Kyo's identical startled expressions, "if … Shigure-kun doesn't mind?" She asked the second part as a question, looking at Kyo and Yuki.

"He won't" said Yuki watching Ales "'Another flower will be perfect' he'll say, but where would Loki-san sleep?"

"Wha ... We're gonna have a _girl_ in our house?!" that was Kyo-kun

"We already have one," pointed out Yuki mildly.

"If you have a roof, I can happily sleep on the floor." Ales said quietly.

"Great" said Tohru…with a smile "walk home with us today, and we'll show you to your temporary home."


	2. Chapter 2

**So that was my first chapter, I hope it wasn't to short! I worked really hard on it, my first chapter ever! I'm so happy! But amyway, it will take a while for me to come out and say what Ales's zodiac is, so if you want to guess, I'll tell you if you got it right! Any way I have to diclaim again.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Natsuki Takaya, I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Pov 1st Ales**

Before the end of last period, I went to the bathroom with my cell phone and sent one text message. "Nee-Sama, mission accomplished." Then I went back and met Honda-san, Yuki-do…, I mean Sohma-san, and Kyo-san. Man, these new endings were going to be hard to remember. Speaking of memory, I don't think gure-nii remembers me. I tried to start thinking of him as Shigure-San.

"Loki-san!" called Honda-san, startling me out of my thoughts. "Where are Yuki and Kyo?" I shrugged but they arrived after she said that.

"Speak of the devil" I said, "Lead the way."

Tohru smiled, and falling in step with Kyo-kun and Sohma-kun, said "Let's go!"

When we arrived at Gure-nii, I mean Shigure-san's house and Tohru called out "Shigure-kun, we've a guest."

Shigure-san poked his head out the door and gave me a moment's stare before saying "Come in, what's your name?" I tensed, knowing the question behind the words, how do I know you?

I smiled sheepishly "I'm Ales Loki, I need a place to stay and Honda-san said I could stay her, if that's alright with you." I bowed, knowing that being a high school girl was playing on Shigure's weak points and taking full advantage of it.

"Who am I to interfere in a girl's needs, what's mine is yours." He stepped back to unblock the doorway and paused "but, Yuki-kun, you might not want to come in."

"Shi-chan" called and imperious voice from inside the house. "What's this about interfering in a girl's needs? You would never cheat on me right?" Out walked a man with long silver white hair. Ayame, I thought, and looked around for Hatori, but he wasn't there.

Misunderstanding my confusion Honda-san said "Loki-san, this is Ayame Sohma, Yuki's older brother. Ayame this is Ales Loki."

"Pleasure to meet you" I said mentally adding "again."

**POV 1st Yuki's**

My obnoxious brother was there. No wonder Shigure said I might not want to be here. But, it was too late to run now. Nii-san had spotted me. "Yuki" He called annoyingly, "Come in, Come in. Make yourself at home."

I dropped my bag. Nii-san always irked me. "I am at home" I said irritably, "and I've homework." I almost went upstairs but I didn't want to leave Tohru alone with him. So I walked into the kitchen I smiled an "absolute zero smile" and was glad to see Shigure's smile waver. "Nii-san I've a lot of work to do, why don't you go home?"

Nii-san smiled "Actually Yuki-kun, I will. I came to invite Shi-chan to a sail at my store. Maybe he'll by your two lovely young ladies something. Until next time I leave you. Goodbye Kyonkichi!" He winked and left.

"Don't call me that," The stupid cat yelled after him. I picked up my bag and did go upstairs to do homework.

**POV 1st Shigure**

I sighed. Aya was so hectic sometimes. Then I turned and put on my brightest smile. "What a lovely high school girl. Ales Loki right, May I call you Ally-kun?" Ales-kun nodded. What a relief, I felt like I should call her that, as it was almost definite that I knew her somehow. Maybe I should ask Mii-chan next time I bother her. "How long will we be graced by your company?"

Ales-kun looked up "A week or two," she said.

"Until her half-sister comes back," added Tohru. Maybe it was just me but it seemed like Ales-kun's face darkened a bit when her half-sister was mentioned. Ah well.

"Is she sharing your room Tohru-kun" I asked brightly.

"Yep!" she answered cheerily. "I offered her the bed but she said the floor was fine." I thought of all the people who sleep on the floor, and could have half-siblings. Only one woman came up who sleeps on floors, but I know she hasn't a sibling. Hmm …

"Okay, but you may meet many people stranger than Aya." I smiled at Mii-chan. "Like her" I added before she screamed.

"SENSEII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She sobbed! "Did you finish the manuscript?!"

"I'm being captured by the enemy! I will work day and night without food or water." If I never see you again remember me"

"Shut up" said Kyo. How cruel.

"Eek Kyo-kun's scary, remember me fair high school girls."


	3. Chapter 3

**I worked REALLY hard at trying to capture Shigure's character. Did I do a good job? I dunno. I also really love Akito but in this coming chapter I sorta portray her as mean, which isn't exactly true. She's just fighting a depressed childhood like everyone else in the books. Anyway I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Fruits Basket. Whoopdy-dingle-doo.**

**POV 1st Ales**

Was it just me, or did Tohru have a tear in her eye as Shigure walked away. "Poor Shigure," She whispered. I wanted to tell her he was just joking around, but she was supposed to know him better than I did.

I let myself chuckle quietly to draw her attention back to me. "He's funny." I said making sure she knew I was laughing, because my laughter kind of sounded like maniacal. Also she seemed dumb enough to think I was crazy.

**POV 1st Shigure**

After pretending to slave away for hours, I gave Mii-chan the manuscript I had actually finished last week. Hee-Hee, She was such fun. I must do that again sometime. Anyway that gave me opportunity to call Hatori abut my suspicions.

"Tori-chan." I said into the phone.

His voice came back through the receiver "Shigure? What's wrong?"

"Must something be wrong for me to call you?"

"Probably."

"Tori-kun, you're so cold."

"Fine, a new girl came to school today. She needed a place to stay, so Tohru invited her here. I'm fine with that but there is something odd about her. I feel like I know her. Do you know an Ales Loki?"

The bored note in Hatori's voice changes to, was it worry? "I don't think I know a Loki-san." Ah ha! I thought. Suspicion confirmed. Hatori is such a bad liar.

I made myself sound disappointed. "Oh well," When I hung up I found myself smiling time for an experiment.

**POV 1st Hatori**

I knew my voice wavered when Shigure mentioned Ales. So she did go. I had wondered if she would go. I have to go tell Akito, I thought grimly, even though she probably already knows. As I walked to Akito's room, I prayed Ally was okay.

"Akito?' I called into the room. "I just received a phone call you might want to know about." She rolled over and looked at me. "It was from Shigure."

Akito sat up then and really faced me. As always she looked a little ill. "What does he want?"

"he wants information about the new girl in his house, Ales Loki." Akito give a half smile, "I tried to sound unconcerned but he already thinks there is something strange about her."

"My little Ally is very accomplished, she'll work it out. And if she doesn't and Shigure remembers her, you weren't the only one to love her like a daughter, or little sister." That was true but still it worried me that her adult guardian was Shigure. I suppose I would have to trust him this once.

**POV 1st Shigure**

Today was experiment day. It was just me and Ales-kun in the house. Yuki had student council meetings, Tohru had work, and Kyo was at Kazuma's Dojo. "Ales-kun," I called out cheerfully "Want to meet my dog?"

She had just finished breakfast and was going to do the dishes for Tohru. It was Saturday, two days after her arrival. "Sure," she said.

She walked over beside me. "His name is Spots," I said pausing before adding "It was a joke." Then I hugged her. Nothing happened. Experiment proved positive.

"Where is he?" She asked. She looked at me, a little daunted by my random hugging.

"Sorry" I said scratching behind my head and looking sheepish. "I tripped and scared him away. I if you see him later he's an all black dog who responds to the name Spots. Ah well. Mii-chan will be here on Monday and I can't bother her properly if I haven't already finished the chapter she wants. Farewell fair maiden." She laughed softly and turned back to the dishes as I left to work and ponder my discovery.


	4. Chapter 4

**Do you like it? I hope so! Anyway, a major secret has been revealed (you guessed that already didn't you?) Ales Loki can hug the zodiac members. Hmm.But, how?**

**Disclaimer: sighs I don't own fruit basket okay?**

CHP 4

**POV 1st Ales **

After finishing the dishes, I curled up with "The summer colored sky." It was a … interesting book. Gure-nii wrote it. As I read I thought. Shigure hadn't actually tripped. Does he remember? The question haunted my thoughts. Maybe I should call Hatori. Eventually I just sent my sister another message. "Nee-sama, I think Shigure might know. I'm worried. What should I do?" That sent I really did start to read the book. Less than half-way through, I put it down. Ugh. How can Hana-san read these things?

**POV 1st Tohru**

After work I ran into Momiji. "Hallo" he said. "I just had a great Idea. Let's go to the Dojo to see Kyo-kun."

"That would be fun" I said. "Maybe we'll se Rin or Kagura, too" So hand in hand we set off to Shishou's Dojo before his mama shows up to see his dad. Coincidentally we passed her on the stair.

"Hello Momiji, oughtn't you be home by now?" She said.

I smiled at Momo before answering he answered "We were just heading there." The intensity is his voice made me decide not to reprimand him for lying. After we were safely down the stairs he sighed and smiled again "Let's go!" He said happily.

Sometimes I worry that Momiji bottles his feelings up to much. Well we walked to the Dojo and I was grateful Momiji was there or I would have been so lost.

**POV 1st Kyo**

"Alright Kyo, Right strait!" As I punched I smiled at the memory long ago of when Tohru tried to show me that move. Then I heard a voice by the door. "Hallo Kyon-kyon." Suddenly I felt myself getting annoyed. I concentrate don the practice fight. Haru was getting better. I had to actually pay attention to what I was doing.

"Well done you two" Said Shishou after our fight.

"Nice fight," said Haru.

"That was so cool," said a voice at the door. I spun around. "Hey Kyo," Said Tohru. It made my heart beat faster.

"Hey" I said lamely. I could see Momiji laughing inside. Again it made me want to hit him. Then who but Hiro should come in.

"Hey" said the brat. "Has anyone seen Kisa?" Haru looked up.

"She's not at her house."

"I dunno, this was closer so I decided to check here first. Anyone have a problem with that?"

"Oh…I know," Said Tohru. "Why not have Haru Momiji Hiro, Kisa, Rin, and Kagura over for dinner, I'll cook." She paused "Shishou can come too." Then she beamed. Damn I'm going to have that many people over for dinner tonight?

Shishou said "Rin and I can't come. But I'm sure she's appreciate you inviting us."

"Oh, I can come I'll come to Tohru's House! WAHHH Kyo's hitting me." that was before and after he drove me nuts. What a brat. Sheesh.

"I'll go find Kisa. We'll go if she wants to." Hiro left. That he didn't protest more meant they probably were coming.

"Tohru don't forget Loki-san is there. Don't invite too many people."

"Okay. Momiji''s coming is Haru.

"Sure. If you want I can call Kagura.

"Please do!" She doesn't listen, does she, I thought.

Haru said something about understanding perfectly. Then he hung up sand aid, "If Hiro and Kisa come there'll only four, Kagura has a cold."

"Oh alright. Come home with us anyway. I'll make enough for Hiro and Kisa in case they do come."

"They will" said Momiji annoyingly.

**POV 1st Ales**

Sometimes there are just days when you want to do the opposite of what everyone says. Well, I knew Nee-sama would want me to leave, so Gure-nii wouldn't remember me not transforming. And ri-nii (Hato**ri-nii**) would erase them all again so why not let them remember me. Maybe I'll see Suzu. Then, for now she won't know who I am either. Hmm… Being forgotten is depressing work you know?

Tohru-san and Kyo-kun came home right before Tohru-san. Honda-san was smiling again. "Loki-chan" She called, she and her two friends started calling me that, I think it was because Kyoko would have, I don't know who Kyoko was. "We're having company for dinner you'll get to meet more of the zo-" she stopped and flushed. "I mean Family." She finished no longer quite as cheery. Man, what were they thinking telling our biggest secret, or at least one of them, to such a ditz? Ah well, I thought she means well.

Are they as friendly to each other as Kyo-kun and Sohma-an.?" I asked looking skeptical and mildly concerned. I f Haru went black or Kagura saw Kyo it would get very hectic.

Tohru-san, not understanding sarcasm said, "Yep!"

"Are you stupid?" asked Kyo hitting her lightly on the head. She smiled again. They looked cute together. A voice called from the door.

"Hallo!" said a blond boy smiling. Momiji-kun was a handful. I don't think Kyo would put up with him for long. Then someone else entered

."Hi Onee-chan" said Kisa, well Hiro held her hand and scowled. They really looked good together too.

"You must be Ales Loki." Said a white-haired dude. Oh … Haru is here. Please don't go black today. I thought. Kagura wasn't here though.

Momiji smiled "Ales-chan you know about he curse right?"

Ri-nii would rest his hands in his hands sigh. Momiji could be so dumb! "The curse?" I said looking confused. Momiji's face fell for a moment.

Then he smiled again. Good kid, I thought not letting my expression change. "Never mind" he said brightly. The he turned everyone's attention away from me with a few words. "Tohru-kun what's for dinner?" Good kid, I thought again, not liking to be the center of attention.

"Soba!" She said brightly, "and noodles." Even Yuki smiled slightly, my mouth automatically curved upwards. Wow, I do see why they look her she just cheers everyone up.

"I have an Idea." I said smiling. It was actually hard to keep acting happy when it was just an act. I guess that means Tohru-san's Joy was genuine it would be too much work to keep it up other whys. "Let's play truth or Dare."

Tohru-san smiled, again. "Great Idea. Shigure, want to play too?"

I could see that a million different thoughts went through his head before he let out a simple answer

"Sure"

Suddenly I was reminded of something from long ago. _"Gure-nii what are you planning?"_

"_Nothing wouldn't I tell my Ally if anything was up?"_

"_No."_

"_So cold Ally-chan. Honestly nothing." _

_Then I smiled slightly and quoted Shakespeare "The Lady doth protest to much methinks."_

_Then he really laughed. "Ally-chan, you are wise beyond your years."_

_The next day he invited Yuki to live with him. Akito was furious. Guess who incurred her wrath, me. Even though gure-nii didn't mean it, it felt like betrayal to me._

"Gure-nii what are you planning" I whispered. Everyone else was having the same thought but few had a memory to back it.

"Can I go first?" asked Tohru-san, sitting down. After everyone agreed, and joined her on the floor, she turned to me. "Loki-chan, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What zodiac sign fits you best?"

My eyes widened, never mind gure-nii, what are you planning? Again, everyone seemed to think the same thing, even gure-nii.

Well, she wants an honest answer she'll get one. I took of without bothering to think over what I was about to say. "I don't know. I mean once I thought I'd be the cat, who was left out and be the one who finally defeats the rat. But then I feel the rat has paid for his sin more than once over, by being hated by generation after generation. And what of the Ox, who was taken advantage of? He's probably mocked for it too." I paused and saw they all watched me each startled for his or her own reasons. "Did you know that the zodiac was originally a time keeping system of tens and twelve's? It was used for clocks and calendars. Later, astrologers combined it with the principles of Yin-Yang, the five elements and symmetry in order to tell fortunes. When and why they added animals? No one really knows." I'd given that speech to Yuki once long ago, when he asked what zodiac I was. After I finished he pulled out a pencil and paper and asked if I could repeat it. I did and he wrote it out word for word. Based on his expression now, I bet he used it and doesn't know where it came from. But it was my turn, now. I grinned maliciously.

"Okay. Gure-nii, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Kiss Tohru-san."

"Wha!!!" said Kyo

"Wait, no." said Yuki

And Tohru-san simply went "EH!!"

Shigure matched my grin. "Ales-kun, you shouldn't wrench at peoples hearts like that." Then since he was sitting next to Tohru, he kissed her on the cheek before anyone could protest. Yuki and Kyo flushed with anger. But Tohru-san turned scarlet.

"Now I will have my revenge. If I kiss Tohru, which I have, you have to let me hug you."

This time everyone protested. Even Hiro was telling Gure-nii off. All right Gure-nii let's scare them. I grinned again, really remembering why Shigure was such fun. I stood up and bowed slightly. Then I ran over and leaped into his arms. Nothing happened. Both of us knew he wouldn't transform, but everyone gasped. Right before I jumped Yuki and Kyo called out simultaneously "NO!" You know for hating each other they sure did stuff together a lot.

Gure-nii let me down and we both laughed. I however was almost on the floor I was shaking so hard. I think I might have teared up too. Everyone was speechless. Finally when I was done laughing Kyo got his voice back.

"Whaaa…"

"Yeah, gure-nii why aren't you a dog?" Well after springing my non-transformation on them, I had to surprise him somehow. "Momiji-kun, I owe you an apology. I lied, I know about the curse." They were all speechless. I was still shaking helplessly lost to mirth. It was Hiro who finally spoke.

"Ally…?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright the next chapter is all memories of different people Ales encountered. Everything in italics is a memory. Also Ales's signature is unreadable, but I don't know how mess with font on this, so just pretend you can' read it.**

**Disclaimer: You make me so depressed! I don't own fruits basket TT**

CHP 5

**POV 1st Hiro**

"_Ally, I think I like Kisa." I said to Ally. She was always so level-headed, if anyone knew what to do it was her._

"_Hiro, honestly that's a good thing. I'm glad you're going to think before you do something. Now what do you plan to do about it?" Her red/gold hair was flowing back as the wind blew. It made her look both majestic and intimidating. I thought of her zodiac again, it fit her so well, in a way sheep will never fit me._

_I paused a moment before I spoke. Ally was one of the few people I wasn't mean to. When we first met, I'd try to make her do what I want and she just turned and raised her eyebrows until I mumbled "sorry." "I think I'll tell Akito. Maybe he'll give me permission_-"_I stopped and looked back. Ally had stopped dead and gone pale when I said Akito._

_Ally was closer to Akito then the rest of the zodiac. Neither Yuki nor Kureno didn't know him as well as she did. When Ally gave you advice about Akito you listened, she was uncannily right every time. "No, if you love Kisa you won't tell Nii-sama. It would be…" I could feel her searching for the right words "almost fatal." Those words sent a chill down my spine making me forget my previous question, why do you always hesitate before the 'Nii' in Nii-sama. _

**POV 1st Kisa**

"_Hello, I'm Ales. You can call me Ally. You're Kisa right?"_

"_Yeah" This had taken place before Hiro had come and driven of those mean girls. I was terribly shy then. I gave a half-bow and said "pleased to meet you."_

_She laughed "Don't be so formal, I'm Hiro's friend. I came to give you a prophesy." At my face she laughed again. It was pleasant, her amber/gold eyes that had looked so cold and formidable warmed. They looked comforting. Her voice changed to a deeper more serious one, but her eyes still laughed. "Don't lose hope. Salvation is at hand. Your hero will come tomorrow." Next day Hiro transferred into my class. He saved me from the girls. _

**POV 1st Kyo**

"_Good morning, Shishou tells me he adopted you! Is it cool to have and adopted parent?" The girl had just finished practice, I think she was waiting for a ride. Her white gi was brown from dirt and int contrasted nicely ewith the green belt. Her hair was brown, but it had sheens in it that suggested it would be gold if clean._

_I looked at her "No." I said sulkily then something made me allabrate, maybe it was that she seemed to expect more. "Being adopted means my Mom's dead."_

_I think she was the least sympathetic person I've ever met. Her response was to smile again and say "My dad's dead. That makes us even right?_

_Ave you ever meant anyone who smiles when saying that? I hadn't it startled a laugh out of me "My dad hates me, because I'm the cat." I said entering the contest of misery. Who's more depressed. Maybe it was because misery loves company, but being 'depressed; with her was the happiest I'd been in a while._

"_My mom would have hated me anyways." She said brightly. A car pulled up and she got up. "I've got to go! See you soon, kyo-kun."_

_I never found out what happened or why, but knowing her for a few years after that, she never smiled as blissfully again. _

**POV 1st Haru**

"_Shut up, your making a fool out of yourself."_

_A spun around, damn, had I really just thrown that at the kid cowering over there. "Who are you to tell me what to do!" I heard myself Yell. Shit, I'd gone black. I had no control on what I'm doing when I'm black, but it gives me time to observe the people I'm shouting out. _

_She had stunning red/gold hair and gold eyes. It was like she was on fire or something. "You're the 'stupid ox' right?_

"_I'm not stupid! You must be the rat! I hate you!" She smiled, it was somewhat malicious and slightly audacious.It was actually quite infuriating._

"_No, I'm not the rat. The rat is a boy, stupid ox, don't you know anything?" The way she said actually calmed me down. She was mocking my tormenters. It made me want to laugh, but I was to far gone._

"_I said I'm not stupid!" I aimed a punch at her midle, but she simply stepped aside and almost let me fall onto myself. But she caught me instead. _

_Now she was shaking slightly as she set me upright. "I've come to solve your problems. Come meet Yuki." and not giving me a chance to refuse. She dragged me across the 'inside' to a small window where a gray-haired boy coughed faintly. _

_He turned to look at me and smiled weekly. I yelled at him "You're the rat aren't you!? I hate you, It's your fault that I'm slow and stupid. They're was a chuckle in the background and fading steps. I never learned the girl's name._

The girl was obviously the same as the on in my … was it a memory?

**POV 1st Momiji**

"_Are you knew to the school?' I asked failing to conceal my general happiness. _

"_No, I'm just looking for my friend. He'll be here soon." She stopped and gold eye looked me over. "You're the rabbit right?"_

"_Huh?" Oh.. She meant in the zodiac. "Yeah, how do you know?_

_She snorted. It wasn't a very lady-like laugh but it made me want to giggle uncontrollably. "How many other Momiji's do you know?" She asked sarcastically. But she turned to me as I began to hum softly. "Words?" she said. _

"_Huh?" I said again. Words? What was she talking about._

_She clarified "to your song, it sounds nice. Do you have words?"_

"_Actually no." I said, still smiling I wondered who her friend was, that she should just stand around waiting for him or her. Maybe for a ride home? I was going to walk after talking to her, but when she knew I was the rabbit curiosity got the better of me. _

_She smiled warmly, "OK lets make some up!" Then she began to sing. I was really surprised. I mean, Kureno (the bird) was a good singer, abrilliant singer by noraml standers, though not the best. But this girl was better, she was brilliant! I would never hear my song again without hearing her singing it. I was elated!_

_Momiji is the one_

_Hopping gaily through the sun_

_All the little animal_

_Call to the joyful bun!_

_Koi and Salmon _

_Seem to neigh_

_Like a rabbit on _

_Easter day!_

_She finished and said "Well, them saying to neigh didn't make much sense, but I kinda like it."_

"_I love it! But let's use Herring roe instead of salmon, it both fits better and tastes better." She smiled. "Ad can we include mountains. She cocked her head in a silent "_why_" I flushed lightly and rushed on "because I always think of mountains when I sing it." _

_She smiled "I thought of sunset ,Okay let's start with 'sunset on the mountain' and after that… Let's mess the order around, they'll call to you, _then_greet you." _

_She sang again._

_Sunset on the mountain,_

_Come out, Come out Momiji._

_Frogs and lizards,_

_Say hello._

"_I love it!" I said happily. "Okay Now the nest part you said 'koi and salmon seem to neigh like a rabbit on Easter day..' Let's take out the rabbit so  
I can sing it to people who aren't 'in' on the curse."_

"_Ok, then what if it was a little two line part? ''koi and the herring roe…' something about horse…"_

"_Let's keep it simple, like 'looks like a horse'."_

_She laughed gaily. "Okay I like it, then we go back to the sunset part." _

"_Yu! Let's sing."_

_Well we sang she pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote down what we sang. After we finished she gave me the sheet of paper, and got into a black limousine that just pulled up I never saw the drivers face. _

_Sunset on the mountain,_

_Come out, Come out Momiji._

_Frogs and lizards,_

_Say hello._

_Koi and the herring roe, _

_Looks like a horse._

_Sunset on the mountain,_

_Come out Come out Momiji._

_Frogs and lizards,_

_Say hello._

_By_Ally Loki _and Momiji Sohma._

_I still have its somewhere, and I can't read her signature. I sometimes think I see her around the corner, I never talked to that girl again._

**POV 1st Shigure **

"_Gure-nii,"_

_A small gold/red haired girl up to me. "yes, Ally-chan." She looked terribly grave for a young girl. She was still in elementary school, what was she sad for? _

"_Gure-nii! Mayu-sensei is sad?_

"_Sensei?"_

_She scowled "Yes gure-nii, she's a teacher! But she's lonely, make it better."_

_Though it was cute it was a rather childish remark. "She's not just lonely, she's harboring something in her heart." The girl, Ally ,cocked her head in a silent inquiry. "She's in love." Ally-chan's eyes widened 'with who' she mouthed not wanting to break the quiet. I wasn't that caring, "With-Hatori."_

_Now she did look shocked "But, Oba-nii dating Kana."_

"_That's why she's holding inside, I will go make her feel better." I swept out of the room and wondered to myself why Hatori was Oba-nii (literally father/ older brother) and I was only -nii. Jealous, I asked myself and shook my head and headed over to talk to Mayu. _

**POV 1st Yuki**

"_Can I talk to him for a minute Nee-sama," said a female voice outside my door. I couldn't here the rest but I assumed this 'Nee-sama' gave permission to enter as the door slid open._

"_Hello," said a girl as she shut the door and walked over to me. She seemed so bright… I shut my eyes. She seemed to take a tep bak when my eyes shut "sorry," she muttered almost to quietly to hear._

_She sat down on the floor and watched me. "I can't help much."" I opened my eyes and turned to her slightly. Her hands where held out in a sorta shrug. "I've helped the others, in ways more than even they know, but I can't help you. I'm sorry." _

_I must have looked puzzled, because she went on more rapidly as if a little embarrassed or flustered "I'm Ally Loki, I'm sorry I can't help so I promise I'll send you people who can. Now might I suggest getting up?" IO did and she put Kyo's hat on my head and said, "Good, now go and don't come back until you've done good in someone else's life." _

_I did, later I realized it was Tohru who I'd saved. But Ally always kept her promise. She would show up in my room randomly, and just talk until IO felt better and she was the one who led Haru to my window. However, no matter how fast friend we became she never would tell me who 'nee-sama' was._


	6. Chapter 6

**Tadah! Everyone knows Ally. But who is she? The tension builds. Or at least I hope it does, I tried to make the tension build. I love how she is involved with Yuki, they were BFFs. Awesome huh?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket**

**POV 3rd Person**

Even as everyone realized who Ally was they remained silent. Everyone's eyes were glazed. Ally realized that they were reliving all of their memories of her, as if the memories were reoccurring. It came to Ally that she wouldn't want to be her when they woke. Even those she'd only spoken to once or twice would have questions to ask. She breezed out of the room.

They all woke within seconds of each other. Yuki, Haru, Kisa, Momiji, Hiro, Shigure, and then finally Kyo. When they had each had a few moments to blink Yuki said "Ally-chan is gone!"

"Is that what she's really called?" asked Kyo, Haru, at Momiji at once. "Don't imitate me!" said Kyo hitting Momiji.

"Please! Pay attention, let's pool out memories who remembers what about Ally."

"I know where she went." said a voice from the side of the room, a bystander Ales had forgotten. It was Tohru Honda. "Before we talk shall we go find her? I want her to come home."

Yuki suddenly was snapped back into reality. "After her," he stood up. He shut his eyes and swayed slightly (he's in shock and almost fainted, hehe). Haru came upe behind him and took his hand. Everyone else rose and Tohru leading the way they ventured after Ales.

**Pov 1st Kagura**

I was throwing my fifth tissue in a trashcan when my cell phone rang. "hello?" I said sounding miserable even to my own ear.

"Kagura-chan" It was Tohru. Haru had called earlier to invite me to dinner, so she should already know I'm suffering from a cbad head cold hear.

"Yesh?" I said sickly.

"Can you do me a favor?" She rushed on before I could answer. "Stop and think a moment, what odes the name Ally-chan remind you of?"

"The name Ally-chan?" I repeated. "I think I may have had a friend with that name once, she came up with dressing another friend of ours in dresses. But, I also think I may of made her up. Why?"

Now, I'm no advice columnist but hears some advice anyway. If you're sick and have a headache, never ask a breathless person 'why' aobut anything. Tohru went on to a long explanation about a girl, Ales Loki, who'd been living with them. Appartantly Ales'd hugged Shigure, and he hadn't transformed. Ales even knew that normally he'd turned into a dog. Then, Tohru said, everyone (but her) had flashbacks about one time or another when they met her, played with her et cetera. Most of them had some story about being saved by her too. I wrote out who Ales person helped. It was something like this:

Hiro

Kisa

Kyo

Hatsuharu

Momiji

Shii-chan

Yuki

"Alright Tohru" I said, I'll put together a list of people who she didn't help, that you know of, an call them to see if they remember her somehow. You continue your seach for her, and call me back once you find her."

Tohru agreed and hung up. Drawing a dotted line on my paper a made up call-list.

Ritsu

Ayame

Kureno

Hatori

I didn't need to call myself, or Isuzu. Isuzu lives downstairs. Alright here we go. For Tohru! I thought, and between coughs I dialed in Ritsu's phone number.


	7. Chapter 7

**I've decided not to reveal who Ales is until someone guesses correctly. I will try to add more hints though. I just want to say, since I couldn't deal; with taking out a character, even a minor one. All of the zodiac is there, and Ales isn't part of the real 12 members. Her zodiac is the animal I think that the Chinese culture would have added if there had been a thirteenth animal. And just as a point to other people with added zodiac members, there weren't wolves or foxes in ancient china! **

**Disclaimer: Guess what!? I don't own fruits basket. I wish I did. Oh well, I guess I can't by rights to the series. sighs**

POV 3rd person Ritsu

Ritsu hadn't fallen asleep yet. He was still thinking about his mother. I've caused her so much pain, I wish she didn't need to apologize for me, he thought. The phone beside his bed table rang. "Hello?" He said into the receiver, after leaning over to pick it up.

"Rit-chan?" Asked a girls voice through the phone. "'m sorry to be calling this late, I'm doing a favor for Tohru."

Tohru? Thought Ritsu. "Why does Tohru need me?!" He exclained into the phone. Miles away Kagura had to hold the phone a foot from her ear, as to not hurt her eardrums. "Have I done something wrong? Kagura-chan tell me, so I can apologize to her. I'm Sorry!"

Ritsu heard the sigh from the other end of the line, and realized he had been jumping to conclusions. Ayame-nii-san would have never done something like that, he thought sadly. "No Ritsu, she just wants to know if the name Ales Loki reminds you of anything."

Ritse paused for a moment, Ales-san?

POV 1st person Kagura

I again had to hold the phone away from my ears for Ritsu's answer. "ALLY-CHAN?!" He yelled. "How could I have forgotten Ally-chan! She was our best friend, and she helped us so much! I feel awful, quick do you have her phone number I'll call her and apologize a million times over. No? You don't have it, then I will yell and hope she can hear me. I"M SORRY ALLY-CHAN! I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU AGAIN, I PROMISE! I DON'T DESERVE YOUR FRIENDSHIP, ALAS I HAVE BETRAYED ALES!"

"RITSU!" I yelled, my voice cracked from my cold though so it wasn't a loud yell. Still it quieted him for a minute. "We supposedly had our memories erased, so you couldn't help forgetting her. However it seems that most of us, the zodiac that is, have some connection to her. So, I was just checking to see if you knew. You're going to wake everyone in your house though so calm down."

"Okay, Kagura-chan" Ritsu said quietly. "Ales was the one who suggested I wear girl's clothes. I think she might have been kidding, but we took her up on it. She was our best friend, and used to always play catch with us. We were older then her, but she was never with the zodiac members her own age, accept for she was friends with Yuki. Akito was her older brother."

* * *

POV 1st person Ales.

I wondered where I was going as I ran. It would be a very bad idea to go see Nee-sama, but I was running to the main estate anyways. My feet knew where I was headed, only I didn't. Rain was coming down in sheets. My hands were numb but I was still sprinting. Ugh, I can't stand water. Hiro had once said maybe it was because my zodiac couldn't take it, but water made me feel weak, like a dying flame. Ripples scattered through puddles as my shoescam down on them, causing splashes to leap around my kegs making me feel all the worse.

No, I wouldn't see Nee-sama, not today. I was weak already, let me be at my best when she was mad at me. I couldn't go thtuogh the Sohma family's main entrance. I turned to the left, and ran to the secret hole in the wall, hidden by bushes. I had stopped running now, it was to hard to spend that much energy. I stepped through the hole and collapsed, no longer able to continue through the rain. Slowly my eyes shut, all effort spent.

* * *

POV 3rd person Yuki

Kyo had elected to stay back with Shigure incase she returned. He didn't want to get wet, and Shigure didn't want to spend the effort running through the rain. Yuki was holding Tohru's hand, as she wan't the best runner, and trying to make the whole crowd go faster. Hiro and Kisa were also holding hands, and were beginning to fall behind, as they were the youngest in the group.

Hatsuharu stopped for a moment waited for them to catch up, then picked one up in either arm and kept running. Momiji caught up toTohru and Yuki, "where did she go after that, Tohru-chan?" He panted.

She too was panting, "She was headed to the main house, but I can't say where she went. I only saw her leave." Yuki almost stopped dead, why did Ally-chan have to go to the main house? It was one of the few places where he might not follow her.

"It's okay, Yuki" calledMomiji over the patter of the rain. "I know a secret entrance, so we can go in unnoticed"

**What do you think? Is it good? There going in after her. Oh, and I;m sure everyone alreadt figured out Akito was Ally's Nee-sama, but I thought I should say it aloud, just so everyone knew. Please review, I love advice on what to write nest, I making it up as I go along. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I haven't the faintest idea what to write next, so here goes nothing. This is my eighth chapter (I'm so happy) and I'm actually getting reviews. Thank you again people who reviewed, you know who you are! Those who haven't I take anonymous reviews so is it so much effort to type in 'Good job'? Anywho, I'm sure you're sick of me ranting, so here's chapter 8!!!!!**

POV 3rd Kagura

Kagura was still in shock after her conversation with Ritsu. Ales was Akito's sister? That was so...wrong! Let's see what else Detective Kagura Private Eye can find out. Now, she was going to call her friend's Idol. She picked up the receiver, braced herself before she dialed the number.

"Hello, Ayame?"

"It is I, the magnificent Ayame, older brother of Yuki." Came the answer "Who is it who is privileged to address me now?"

"It's Kagura. Look Aya, I just have one question to ask."

"I will stop you there. I already know what it will be. Doubtless, you have found out from shii-chan that I'm having a sale at my shop tomorrow. Well it will be from 1:00 - 5:00, see I'm physic.

Kagura sighed inwardly. "No, actually I had wanted to know if the name Ales Loki reminded you of anything or anyone. Does it?"

The line went quiet. For a moment, Kagura thought the call had been dropped, and almost hung up to call again, when the answer came. "Nope, nothing. It reminds me of nothing at all. Good night Kagura."

"Wait, Aya?" Kagura said hurridly into the phone. Nothing at all? The dial tone interrupted her, Ayame had already hung up. That's strange, she thought. Detective Kagura Private Eye made a note on what he had said and prepared to call the next home, Kureno.

* * *

POV 3rd person Ayame

When Kagura had called, Ayame had been in a great mood. He had received and e-mail form Shifure saying he was coming to the sale. Kagura had ended his joy. He had, of course, had a flash back when he heard Ales's name.

_An amber-haired girl of fourteen tears was curled up in his lap. Though he seemed to always remember her smiling or laughing, now tears streaked down her cheeks and her whole body shook as she sobbed. I lifted a hand to dry her eyes and spoke, "Ally, what's the matter?"_

_ This made her cry all the harder. Taking me into a bear-hug, she whimpered as if she was still nine, "Aya-nii, don't forget me. Promise you won't forget me." I blinked once, why would I forget her._

_ "Of course I won't," I said, "You're like a little sister to me. I would never forget the fourth member of the Mabadachi trio."_

_ Ally hugged me tighter. "Yes you will" she whispered. _

_ Hatori appeared at the door. His left eye was still in bandages from the incident with Kana. "Ally," He spoke her name more gently than he had said anything else in days. "You wanted to see all your friends, I know, but Akito was watching them. I could only sneak in Rin. Would you like to see her?"_

_ Ally nodded grimly. She wiped a her eyes and stood. Then, she abruptly turned to me, and kissed me on the cheek. "Aya-nii, Tell Gure-nii this too, I love you both. Don't tell Rit-chan what will happen, he'll blame himself, and Kagura would tell him, so don't tell her either. Do me one more favor, take care of Yuki." With that she squared her shoulders and walked out the door._

When Kagura called, Ayame could only think of Ally's words, Don't tell Kagura. If that was what Ally wanted, Ayame thought, I could at least do that for her. And if I told no one I remembered, then I wouldn't have to forget again. Ayame Sohma returned to his room to think about his new-found knowledge.

* * *

POV 3rd Ales

_ Ally knew she was asleep. She was dreaming about the past, or would one say nightmare-ing. She watched as her past-self peered out the second story window, just as she had then. Her dream-self wasn't able to see but she knew she saw Tori-oba-nii propose to Kana. She also knew that Kana agreed. She saw her past-self clap her hands twice, beaming in a childish expression of joy. She know knew what she hadn't then. First Tori-oba-nii would have to get Nee-sama's permission. _

_ Ally followed her past-self as she ran to her Nee-sama's room. It was the day after the proposal, and Ally's past-self had heard screams coming from Nee-sama's room. This can't be good, she had thought and took off. Ally's dream-self ran after her. Ally threw open the door in time to see Gure-nii trip, and Nee-sama grab a nearby vase. Tori-Oba-nii was on the floor with one hand over his left eye, it had already been taken out. This isn't right, Ally thought as Nee-sama threw the china vase. Without a second thought Ally's past-self threw herself in front of Tori-oba-nii, blocking the blow that had been meant for him. Ally's dream-self cringed as her past-self's back was covered in shards of broken china. The scars from the vase were still on her back today. Weakened by her injuries Ally's past-self had changed into her zodiac animal. Nee-sama was furious, not only had Ally interfered, but she had burned down her Nee-sama's rooms. _

** Tadah! There's chapter 8. I really hope you liked it. There was a major hint to Ally's zodiac here. If your confused Ally is having a dream and she is walking in the past. So she watches herself so things that she once did. Okay? I'm thinking about revealing Ally's zodiac nest chapter, which means if you want to read the next chapter guess! If yuo won't at lest review. - Kagaya-hime**_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to Kiki Lelsissia, and Ratsrule you both figured it out on the same day! I'm impressed! I really appreciate it, both of you. So, I'm going to get onto writing this, because I'm really hoping there are some people who want to read it. I hope some people noticed, I changed my pen name to kagaya-mitsukai, I'm no longer princess glory, now I'm angel glory. It fits me doesn't it? (don't answer that). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket, but I'm going to write about it anyways Bwahahaha P.S. Can you tell I'm hyper? **

POV 3rd Tohru

Tohru was gasping for air, so the entire group slowed down. She could see Yuki was fidgeting, which startled her, 'the prince' never got worked up, at least in ways you could see. Tohru almost wished they had told each other everything they knew about Loki-chan. But then they wouldn't have been able to find her. Tohru sighed, and stood up, "We don't have all night, where is that secret door, Momiji?"

"This way," he said taking them to the right. "It's hidden by a bunch of bush--" He stopped talking. All that remained of the bushes was a charred skeleton. "Or at least it was."

Hiro slid out of Hatsuharu's arms. He walked over to the bush, "We've found her." Ales Loki's clothes, jeans and a tee-shirt were on the floor. After washing them, she had worn the same clothes as she had on her first day of school. When asked why, she had replied it was her favorite. The drawing on it was more visible now. It was the same design as the zodiac curled up nest to it, a phoenix.

Yuki reached down to pick her up, but Hiro grabbed his arm and stopped him. "She's unconscious now, She can't tell what she's touching, the bush proves it. Don't touch her moron, or she'll burn your arm off."

"Well what do we do?" asked Yuki

Tohru walked up, and sat down next to her. "We'll wait for her to wake up." She said. Everyone else sat down too.  
Suddenly, the phoenix's eyes snapped open. Her pupils were coal black, and the irises were the color of embers burning the coals. Before anyone could move she took flight.

As wings of fire disappeared from sight, Tohru grabbed Ales's shirt and held it close to her as if she squeezed it enough Ales would come back. "Damn," said Haru.

* * *

POV 1st Kureno.

I was terribly lucky. When the phone rang, I wasn't with Akito. If she had been there, whoever was calling would have been in trouble. "Hello?"

"Hello Kureno? It's Kagura. I'm doing a favor for Tohru. Can I ask you a qustion?"

Tohru? I had already told her I wouldn't see Arisa again, why did she want me? Okay, if I was agreeable it would be over faster. Why did I have to go through this pain every day? "You already did. I suppose you plan to ask another one. Okay, ask away."

"Do you know anyone called Ales Loki?" Loki-san? Yeah, that was Akito's sister, She was the phoenix. I didn't really know her, just some things about her. She was Akito's other pet. I remember she saved Hatori during the 'Kana incident.' The reddest bird I'd ever seen landed on my windowsill. Oh, the bird was on fire.

"No, I don't. Kagura, I have to go, sorry." I hung up. How funny Ales would appear when I was asked about her. I opened the window and the phoenix flew in. "Welcome home, Ales."

** That was a really short chapter, but it was also terribly important. This is random but I love lists, so I'm going to list all the hints I put down. You don't have to read this. Let's justsee how well I did. I tried to put at least one a chapter:**

**_Chapter 1:_ **

** 1. Red/gold hair and eyes**

** 2. Design on Shirt**

**3. Loki is the Norse go of fire, Ales is latin for a 'swift winged bird' **

**_Chapter 2: _WAH!!! They're aren't any**

**_Chapter 3:_**

**1. Ally didn't transform**

**_Chapter 4: _**

**1. Ally knew Shigure would change into a dog.**

**_Chapter 5:_ **

**1. Zodiac fits with her hair**

**2. She looks like she's on fire**

**3. She sings well!**

**4. Ally is 'bright'**

**_Chapter 6: _None in Chapter 6 **

_**Chapter 7: **_

**1. Rain hurts her zodiac**

**_Chapter 8:_**

**1. Ally's zodiac burnt Akito's room **

**I put eleven hints in. That's pretty good? Anywho, that's the end of chapter nine. I've come so far, this is awesome. Please review! I'm looking for advice as to what to right next. -Kagaya-mitsukai**_**  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Now we all know Ales's Zodiac. And for those with enough time to read my list, we also know what her name means (Her name isn't important, but it's cool)! I'm very grateful to still have readers! Y'all rock!**

POV 3rd Hatori

When his phone rang, Hatori was alone in his office. His head was in his hands, and he was staring at the picture of Kana. "Hello?" He said into the phone, still in a daze, lost in memories.

"Hello, Hatori. It's Kagura. I was wondering, do you know anything about a girl named Ales Loki?" Hatori inhaled sharply, snapped into painful reality.

"Kagura. You want to know about Ales? Well, It's a long story. If you want to know. Come to my office in the after-noon. How about at 1:00. Tell your parents to expect you back around 5:00. I'll tell you then."

On the other line, Kagura beamed, Jack Pot! "Alright, I'll be there! Thank you Hatori." After hanging up, Hatori sighed. Why is it always Ales?

* * *

POV 1st Ales

Let it be enough to say I felt ridiculous. Kureno-san gave me an outfit, and for that I was grateful. But it was one of Mother's, and that harridan women, was always dresses like a slut. Now, I just had to see Nee-sama. "Nee-sama? May I come in?"

"Of course, Ally-chan." A shiver ran up my spine, she seldom called me that if I wasn't in trouble.

I slipped in, maybe if I could make her laugh she wouldn't be as harsh. "Nee-sama, I feel like a slut. Why did I have to wear that women's clothes?" Neither Nee-sama nor I referred to her as Mother or Mom aloud, though I called her Mother in my head. I shook myself lightly, as if to wipe of Mother's germs.

Nee-sama did laugh. Her laugh sounded as maniacal as mine. I joined in, and we sounded like a flock of cackling crows. "Ally-chan, I missed you," she said, suddenly sober again.

I knew it was safer to stick with her emotions, bad idea to be happy when Nee-sama. I quieted myself as well, "I missed you too, Nee-sama. I screwed up. I'm sorry."

Nee-sama looked up at me, her eyes wider, startled and innocent-seeming. "Screwed up? Oh, you mean that they found out, I thought they would. Don't worry, Ally-chan. I'm going to let you go back." I looked up sharply. I loved Nee-sama, she was my sister, and eventhough she was cruel, she was kind. However, Nee-sama hated failure and wasn't a forgiving person. Was I dreaming? "Yes, I want you go back. I'll miss you, but you could come visit me regularly."

I did the one thing that I wasn't supposed to. When granted an unexpected wanted thing, take it and leave, don't give the one who gives the gift to you a chance to rethink the choice. I said "Why?"

Nee-sama smiled. "Ally-chan, I'm often cold. But, I'm not deliberately mean. I love you all. If you come visit me, why can't you be happy?" I grinned.

"Thank you, Nee-sama. I love you too."

"Of course. You may go now, send Hatori." I left without another word, afraid if I said anything, all would be ruined. Outside the door, as if today hadn't been traumatic enough, who awaited me but Mother?

"Good Evening, Ren-san." I said

She brushed her hair out of her face and looked at me with those snake-like slit eyes of hers. "Ally-chan," she said. "What did my wreck of a daughter tell you? I told her what to say, but you know how she is."

I looked at her aloofly. Mother was terrifying, but I had been raised away from her. She only controlled Nee-sama through terror, I usually could block her out. "I'm going home," I said coldly.

She hissed between her teeth, a look of wrath and hate on her face directed behind me towards the door. "Rebellious child. What use are children like that? I told her I wanted to see you, that you should stay with me for a while." A shiver spread through my entire body, _no_, I yelled mentally."But, the fool child sends you home. How sweet," She sneered. An attendant came over behind her and hurriedly took her away from Nee-sama's room, a very good choice.

That explained a lot. If Mother told Nee-sama I should stay, of course I was aloud to leave. That was how our family worked. I headed for Hatori's room. Ignoring the fact it was almost ten at night, I ran into his arms "Ri-nii! Long time, no see!"

Hatori lifted me up and spun me, a fifteen-year-old girl, around in circles in the air. "Ales! Why are you here?"

I beamed up at him! "Guess what Ri-nii! You don't have to erase my friends memories again. Nee-sama says I can go home. First thing I'm going to do is talk to all of my old friends. Oh! And Nee-sama wants you, so you should hurry. I'm going strait home!"

Hatori almost sprinted out the door, but turned around when I said I was going strait home. "In that?" he asked. I grinned sheepishly, I was still wearing my whore-mother's clothes. He turned towards an oak wardrobe, which had sat in his office for as long as I could remember, and he pulled it open. It was all my clothes form when I had lived with him, before my friends were erased. I reached in a grabbed the largest outfit I could find.

"Thank you, Ri-nii! I'm supposed to visit every week, so I'll see you soon!" Hatori left and Ally changed into her new outfit. It was a pair of black corduroys and a white t-shirt with a cardinal drawn on it. Ales Loki, beaming from ear to ear, sprinted home.

POV 3rd Haru

Haru put down Kisa and looked at Yuki. "My phone is ringing, It's Sensei."

Yuki looked up. "Shigure? What does he want?"

"Hello? She is? Well, after all that chasing, she goes home. Doesn't that just figure? It looks like you win, Sensei. We should've just waited. Okay, we're coming home." Haru hung up. "Ally went back to Sensei's house. Sensei says she's calling him Gure-nii again. I wonder what happened. Oh well." He walked over and rested a hand on Yuki's shoulder, "Let's go home."

Tohru turned around, she still was holding Ales's phoenix shirt, but now she was beaming, "Yes! let's go home!"

**So, I was going to write more, but I realized how long it was getting, and I have to this. So I'll stop for now and write more later. I thought of an ending, so I might actually finish this! Wouldn't that be awesome? **


	11. Chapter 11

**I realized that half the time Ales called Hatori Ri-nii, and the other half, she calls him Tori-oba-nii. That's because when she was little, she thought of him as an infallible father figure. But when she got older, she thought of him as a friend and a brother, rather than a father. Make sense? Sorry, I only just realized that I hadn't explained that yet. :3**

POV 3rd

By the time Yuki arrived home, Ales was asleep. She had curled up in the wad of blankets that she had been sleeping in for the last few days. Though he had a lot of questions to ask, Yuki let her sleep. When Haru left he had said, "What an Anti-climatic evening." Yuki had agreed. Eventually, morning came. Ally still didn't wake up. Finally, at 12:30 she stumbled down stairs in a blue t-shirt and rumpled jeans.

POV 1st Shigure

I was on a rescue mission. Yuki was going to pounce Ales as soon as she was fully awake, I had to distract them. "Guess What! We have to go see Aya!"

"Hmm..." said Ales, still not awake, "Why are we going to see Aya?" She asked.

"Well," I said, pleased to get a response, "Aya's having a sale, so I promised we'd go. And I thought it would be fun if everyone else went too. So let's go.

"Wha... No! I don't want to go to his store!" said Kyo.

Tohru, however, beamed. "Let's go Kyo! It will be fun."

Yuki sighed, "If you think so Honda-san, let's go."

Mission accomplished. Now, it was 12:45. We had better get to Aya's shop soon, and I didn't have a drivers license. "Well, we had better get walking or we'll be late. Let's go!" I marched out the door, and was glad to hear them follow me.

POV 3rd Ayame

Shigure was coming! Shigure was coming! I hummed a little. "Mine! Shigure is coming!"

"Yes, Boss." Mine said happily.

"It's 1:00! Let's open the store! People will be arriving any moment. I wonder who will come?"

POV 1st Kagura

I knocked three times on the door. "Hello?" I called into Hatori's room., still no answer.

Suddenly, there was a shadow behind me. I turned around, there he was. "Welcome Kagura. Come in, this will take a while.

"Okay!" I said. I was going to learn about Ales! I sat down. "I'm comfortable. Why don't you begin?"

He did, "Ales is Ren's second daughter. She was raised by Shigure, Aya, and me. We tried to take care of her, but she found that the most fun thing to do, was to visit the other members of the zodiac, and try to solve their problems. It was her hobby. Ales was the one who showed you to Kyo." He smiled wryly "Not all of her ways of helping worked out, but how would you feel if you'd never met Kyo? She was the one who brought that. You, she, and Ritsu were fast friends. She also was close with Rin, and Yuki. Rin used to sit in Yuki's room and look-out so Haru wouldn't be in trouble. She was doing that or Haru, but who first convinced her to go meet Yuki? Ales. She also would radomly show up and pick Hiro up at his school.

"Ales was always like that. Somedays, she was just there. But, one day, she showed up where she shouldn't have dared. Ales had over heard Akito yelling, and ran to see what was wrong. You know the story of what happened between me and Kana, yes? Good, well my right eye had been injured when she threw open the door. Akito was about to throw another pot at me. Ales dove in front of me. Has anyone told you her zodiac?" asked Hatori. Kagura's hands had curled into fist, white with excitement. She shook her head, no one had. This was it!

"Ales Loki is the Phoenix. When the shards collided with her back, she transformed and immediately fell unconscious. When she isn't conscious she can't control what she's burning, so she'll burn anything she touches. Akito's rooms burnt down. After a while, I released Kana from the memories that haunted her. Then Akito took her revenge. Everyone and Anyone who knew Ales was eased, except for three people. the first was Rin, Akito didn't know that Ales and Rin were friends, so Rin remembered her. However they weren't able to meet, except for one final goodbye. The second who remembered was Kureno. He didn't know Ales personally, just knew her as Akito's sister. So, Akito decided to let him remember. And the last was myself. I can't erase my own memories, and so I still remember her clearly as day."

Hatori sighed, "If you want to know more, ask Ales or Rin. That's all I know about her childhood. After I erased her frineds memories. She lived with Akito for a year, then she lived by herself for a year. Finally, Akito offered a compromise of sorts. Ally could go live with her old friend Yuki, but only if they wouldn't remember, and if she would be a spy for Akito. Ally agreed, but yesterday she was freed from her promise. Now she should be allowed to live with Shigure normally. The end"

Hatori stood up, but Kagura grabbed his arm. "One more thing. Aya is having a sale today from 1:00 to 5:00. He would be happy."

Hatori smiled. "Okay, I'll go." The two of them turned to walk out the door. Now they to were going to Aya's store.

**Ta dah! I think the next chapter will end this, but it might take two more. I'm losing readers T-T, so i want to encourage people to read my other stor and review both. Very truly, Kagaya-Mitsukai **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ready? This is chapter 12! I'm really sorry, I haven't had time to work on this, it's been forever. I never thought it would get this far! I'm happy! Anways, I'm not going to blabber on until the end of the chapter! **

POV 1st Hatori

When we arrived at Aya's store, who should be there but Shigure? Ales, Kyo and Yuki were there as well. "Kyo-kun!" said Kagura, running to his side. I sighed, why were they here?

"Hello, Haa-san." said Shigure

"Ri-ni!" Ales turned and saw me. She ran over and hugged me.

"Hi," I said, patting her hair. She was a good kid.

"Yo," said a voice from behind me, "We came too." Haru stood with Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji next to him.

Hiro ran over and hugged Ales. He blushed faintly. "Welcome back, Onee-san," He mumbled.

She laughed, "Onee-chan, please let me be Onee-chan." Holding Hiro's hand she went over and hugged Momiji and Kisa as well.

"A-Ally-chan?" said a startled voice from the door. "Ally-chan?"

Ales turned and saw Rin. I smiled, knowing it had been a long time since the two frineds had talked. "Suzu-chan." Ales ran into Rin's arms and they hugged. "I haven't seen you in... forever."

Rin thought of their last day together. "Yeah, in forever." Haru turned and rested a hand on Rin's shoulder.

He smiled, "We're all here, now, shall we shop? It is after all a store."

Aya clapped twice. "What a good idea! Okay, everyone, I'm abducting Ally-chant. Ally come to the front of the room." Ally stood and walked to the front. "I'll make you a beautiful gown, fit for romance! I'll enlist Rin and Kagura for help. Let's go!" Aya walked into the back room, ready to make a dress. I sighed, Aya was hectic.

Mine smiled, and turned to everyone else. "I'm sorry. Boss has a special order dress to work on. Allow me to show you around. Here are the maids outfits, here are the sailor outfits..."

Kyo blinked. "what is this place?" He whispered to Kagura, who should have been next to him. But Kagura had already left to help Aya. Kyo walked over to Tohru. I smiled again, how perfect.

POV 1st Rin

"Ally-chan's favorite color is red." said Kagura, "Isn't it?" I shrugged. Kagura was picking colors, but I was flipping through a dress design book. Ally hated to be slutty. Didn't Aya have any ... less revealing design? Kagura put down the red fabric. "Isuzu, Hatori told me that you were the last person to see Ally before we were... erased." She paused, trying to phrase what she was going to say next politely. "What did she say?"

"You know that Ally always tried to take care of us, yes? Well, she told me that soon she was going to be out of our lives." I too paused, "Basically, through tears, she said that she wasn't going to be there anymore, and we'd have to help ourselves." Great job we did on that too, I thought. I flipped the page again, what awful dresses!

Kagura looked at me again. "Isuzu, I'm a hopeless romantic. Did she like confess a love or anything. I know she was friends with Yuki"

I paused again, "No, Ally is our friend, his friend too. But nothing more. She told me once that someday she would find true love. 'But,' she said, 'not within the zodiac,' and until then she said she didn't mind being cursed." That had been her response when I called to ask about a way to break the curse. She hadn't known, and she had sounded so nonchalant. Ally only cared because I did.

I flipped another page. "Kagura, this one is perfect!" It was a beautiful design that hung around the model's body like feathers. Kagura picked up two fabrics. One was solid red, the other was red orange and a flying ember pattern. The latter was slightly translucent, designed to be put over a slip dress. "Perfect. Aya? We have a dress and a fabic."

POV 1st Tohru

Mine-san had helped us all into outfits. Isuzu-san and Kagura-chan came out after a while and they sent Ales-chan in for measuring. I was in the white dress I had worn when Yuki and I had visited here before. Kisa was in a really cute yellow dress. Kagura wore orange, and Isuzu-san was in dark blue. All the men wore suits. Finally Ales emerged. She was beautuful.

Golden hair fell to her shoulders, complementing the scarlet dress. The dress itself shone like embers in the dark. Ales was looking at the floor, looking shy for the first time I'd ever seen. She looks like she's ready to go to a prom, I thought. Ally looked up at the silent crowd. "I feel ridiculous." She sighed. "Aya-nii? Thank you. Now what?"

Aya walked out from the back room. "Now you are all dressed up as models for my outfits. Why don't you greet people who enter?"

Ally smiled. "Okay everyone! Let's go!"

POV 3rd Person

At 5:00, it was time for everyone to go home. Ales hugged everyone who didn't live with them. "You know," she said "This has been only one weekend."

"A long week-end!" said Tohru. Everyone smiled. "We have school tomorrow," she said.

Ales grinned, "Yeah, and the day after that too."

Yuki took Ales's and Tohru's hands. Kyo took Tohru's other hand. "Ally," said Yuki, "We're going home."

** That was the end of Ally's story!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai finis (french for I've finished)!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really want reveiws for this chapter, becasue this is the last chapter with Ally in it, EVER!!!!!!! I'm in sock here. Oh! please read my other fanfiction. It's not as long, but I just started it! Thank you!**

** Yours Truly,**

** Kagaya-mitsukai**


End file.
